The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Veronica, botanically known as Veronica sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pink Explosion’. ‘Pink Explosion’ was developed through a cross conducted in the summer of 2006 between the female, an un-named proprietary Veronica sp. seedling (unpatented) and the male parent, an un-named proprietary Veronica sp. seedling (unpatented) in Haarlem, The Netherlands. ‘Pink Explosion’ was selected as a single plant in June 2007 and was first propagated in summer 2007 via softwood cuttings in Haarlem, The Netherlands.
‘Pink Explosion’ has been propagated for approximately 4 generations via softwood cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via softwood cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘Pink Explosion’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.